


2/1/2021 - Late Night Lust

by Princess_Josie_Riki



Series: Josie and Cragsters Cipher's Valentine Collection [1]
Category: Mixels (Cartoon), Original Work
Genre: Bed Sex, Bedrooms, Bedsheets, Creampie, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fondling, Ghost Sex, Groping, Hypnosis, Interspecies Sex, Marathon Sex, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Naked Female Clothed Male, Nudity, Orgasm, Penis In Vagina Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, all night sex, hero x villain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Josie_Riki/pseuds/Princess_Josie_Riki
Summary: Day 1 of Josie and Cragsters Cipher's Valentine Collection: Josie was trying to go to bed, but Cragsters Cipher has other plans by keeping her up all night.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Josie and Cragsters Cipher's Valentine Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105964
Kudos: 5





	2/1/2021 - Late Night Lust

**2/1/2021 - Late Night Lust**

"Well, it's been fun and all, but I gotta go to bed." Josie said. "It's getting really late and I don't wanna oversleep again."

She is wearing a red pajama shirt with a white heart on it and blue fuzzy pajama pants with red roses on it and pink socks. She takes her glasses off and puts them on the dresser, grabs a light blue sleep mask and goes to her bed, which is a twin-sized bed with two pillows, a mattress, pink bed sheets and pillowcase, black covers and pillowcase with pink hearts. There are also a lot of stuffed animals, several blankets and an extra bed sheet, which is white. Then, she puts on the sleep mask, covers herself completely with the blankets and sheet and goes to sleep. Unknown to her, a familiar undead foe was spying on her.

_"Enjoy your sleep, Josie Sakura, but things are going to be a bit different around here."_ Cragsters Cipher said.

Then, he pulled the sheet off her and gently stroked her face while she's sleeping.

_"This time, I'm in charge."_ he said.

Then, Josie wakes up and takes off her sleep mask to see her arch-enemy smiling evilly at her.

"Cragsters Ciph-?"

She was cut off when Cragsters Cipher's eyes started glowing as he hypnotized Josie, putting her under a trance. Then, he tore all her clothes off, including her bra and underwear, exposing her boobs and pussy.

_"Sorry about this, sweetheart, but tonight, we're going to have a little fun here."_ said Cragsters Cipher. _"You wouldn't mind if I do this?"_

He snaps his fingers, making his magic vibrate and stimulate Josie's nipples and clitoris, making the woman moan, despite being under a trance. Then, he puts the white sheet over her lewd body and watches her squirm erotically and moan in pleasure for a moment. Despite being muffled by the sheet covering her body, she is moaning loudly with a lustful smile on her face imprinted itself on the material.

"Cipheeeeeeeeeer..." Josie moaned, muffledly. "Ooooooooooooh..."

_"It looks like that?"_ he said with a perverted smile as he blushed, making him horny. _"Then, you won't mind if I fondle you, right?"_

The hypnotized, sheet-covered woman nodded while panting.

_"I thought so."_ he said.

He unzipped his pants before pulling them and his underwear down, letting out his huge cock. Then, he snaps his fingers to stop the vibration and puts his hands on Josie's silk-covered breasts and starts groping them while he rubs his cock against her silk-covered vulva, making them both moan as they started having sex in a non-penetrative way. He kept groping her boobs with his hands and rubbing her pussy with his dick as she kept squirming erotically while being fondled underneath the sheet. They kept moaning and moaning as Cragsters Cipher brought her and himself to climax.

"Ooooooooooooo, Ciiiiiipheeeeeeer!!" Josie moaned.

_"Ooooooooooooo, Joooooosieeeeeee!!"_ Cragsters Cipher moaned back.

Then, they both climaxed again and again as they kept going for an hour until he stopped. Cragsters Cipher gets an idea and presses his cock through the sheet, making it penetrate her pussy. This was enough to make her yell in both surprise and pleasure.

"Ciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiipheeeeeeeeeeeeer!!!!" she wailed.

_"Don't worry, sweetie, it's just a little penetration."_ said Cragsters Cipher. _"This will only hurt a bit."_

Then, he thrusts her pussy through the sheet and keeps groping her boobs, both non-stop as they moaned sexually. They kept doing it as they climaxed again and again and again until semen bursts from his dick as he fills Josie's pussy while she squirts vaginal fluids on his penis.

_"Ready to go again?"_ Cragsters Cipher asked.

Josie nods. Cragsters Cipher smiles. Then, they keep on going all night while Josie is still under a trance. They kept fucking, moaning and climaxing while Cragsters Cipher cums Josie's pussy again and again. They keep on doing it again and again until sunrise. That's when Cragsters Cipher decides to stop and puts his pants up.

_"I hate to end our activity, sweet cheeks, but it looks like the sun's almost up."_ said Cragsters Cipher. _"But just remember, this stays between us."_

Then, he snaps his fingers and puts Josie to sleep. Then, he gently kisses Josie her sheet-covered forehead and vanishes. As the sun rises, the light from the sun illuminates the room, yet Josie is still sleeping without any clothes and with a white sheet covering her lewd body.


End file.
